rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutualis
Das Haus der Begegnung Kay Eriya / Das Mittelland im Süden / Turmaras / Silberschein / MutualisArchiv Kurzinformationen schwacher Konvent im Frühling seiner Existenz (300 Build Points) Gründungsjahr: 4810 Magic Aura: 5 (M'Tharach Web), ansonsten 3 Regio: keine Beschreibung von Mutualis Mutualis lautet die Saga, die sich um vier junge Magi rankt, jeder aus einem anderen Orden. Sie haben sich in Silberschein zusammengetan, um gemeinsam den Frieden, der den Wendekriegen gefolgt ist, zu festigen und Silberschein zu einer Stadt zu machen, in der sich die verschiedenen Orden begegnen und von einander lernen können. Technisch gesehen ist die Botschaft ein Konvent, der sich aber aus unterschiedlichen Organisationsvertretern zusammensetzt. Nominell müssen die einzelnen Magi ihren Organisationen zwar Rede und Antwort stehen, tatsächlich sind sie aber größtenteils auf sich allein gestellt. Unterstützer des Projekts Mutualis *'In der Kol'abaha' **Leralos Patrica Narin (Haus Molanwy) :Lehrmeisterin von Belnifore, Succubus, verführerisch, dunkel, honigsüsse Diplomatin :Da Narin schon sehr lange keinen Schüler mehr hatte, sieht sie Belnifore als willkommene Abwechslung zu ihren gewöhnlicherweise selbstzentrierten Ränkespielen im Kloster Cryan. Da sie das politische Geschick von Belnifore als künftigen Störfaktor sieht, seinen Vater aus Gerüchten kennt und keine Konkurrenz in Cryan haben möchte, unterstützt Narin Belnifore intensiv beim Aufbau des jungen Konvents Mutualis. Sie will dadurch ihr bisher fruchtbares und freundschaftliches Verhältnis zum jungen Belnifore nicht aufs Spiel setzen, da sie nur allzu oft erlebt hat, wie ehemalige Schüler und Lehrer im selben Konvent zu erbitterten Kontrahenten wurden. Desweiteren verwendet Narin Belnifore's Berichte über Silberschein als frühes Warnsystem für Expansionsbemühungen anderer Kol'abaha-Häuser. Aus irgendwelchen obskuren Gründen liegt ihr Hauptaugenmerk dabei vor allem auf dem Haus Calay. :*Episcobos Presbyter Maskobol (Haus Charasz) :Intensive Kontakte zum Chaos,tierhaftes/dämonisches Aussehen, gewaltige Hörner auf Kopf, Praktiker, früherer Kriegsmagus :Seit jeher ein passionierter Fürsprecher für ein Bündnis mit Magiern des Schwarzen Chaos sieht Maskobol Silberschein als neuen Nährboden für engere Zusammenarbeit. Maskobol's ideelles Ziel wäre die Integration von Chaosmagiern als Häuser der Kol'abaha. Bis dahin muss Freundschaft und Zusammenarbeit (vor allem gegen anderen mythische Organisationen) reichen. Von Mutualis und Belnifore erwartet er sich daher viele Kooperationsbemühungen zwischen Chaos und Mutualis sowie das im Auge behalten des Ordens von Lonkham. Das sogar ein Ordenskonvent auf mysteriöse Weise untergegangen ist, empfindet Maskobol als Gunst des Schicksals. :*Episcobos Presbyter Pendag (Haus Baryl) :Ambitionierter Politiker, immer auf der Suche nach neuen Möglichkeiten, Kol'abaha-Idealist, Horunforscher :Für Pendag ist Silberschein schon seit einiger Zeit eine Drehscheibe für magische Artefakte und Informationen. Ausserdem träumt er noch immer den Traum vieler: eine geeinte Kol'abaha, die wie ein Corpus operiert. Leider ist die Coronata alt, weit entfernt und kein Mitglied von Haus Baryl. Drei Punkte, die Barylmagier insgeheim schon lange kritisieren, da sie der Coronata Inaktivität und Opportunismus unterstellen und dies sei nicht im Sinne der Union der Mysterien. Pendag arbeitet deshalb federführend an einer Achse zwischen Chaos und Neu-Malatha, um die politische Macht seiner Fraktion entscheidend auszubauen. Das demaskieren eines Perdalon-Magiers sieht er als guten und konsequenten Start des Konvents Mutualis im Sinne Neu-Malathas. *'Im Orden von Mtharach': ** Kumal Begiom, Mentor von Orbon Perkelos im Orden von Mtharach. Fürst Protektor der Ostexpansion. Erwartet sich großes von Orbon. Hat freilich auch Gegner im Orden, die gegen eine Ostöffnung sind, und sich lieber nach Norden und nach Orakom orientieren wollen. *'In Kolgenas': ** König Archam Ekelon und sein Berater Tygem Kanios, der Mutualis mit diplomatischen Vollmachten ausgestattet hat und auch zum Budget beiträgt. Orbon berichtet regelmäßig und ist kürzlich persönlich angereist, um sein gutes Einvernehmen zu halten und die Familie nachzuholen. *'Im Orden von Lonkham': ** prominente Vertreter des Hauses Margon, insbesondere dem Erzmagus Daralkan der ehemalige Lehrmeister von Auragar (und Harascon) Praeco des Tribunals der Sonnenkinder, sowie eine der führenden hausinternen Vis-Theoretiker, der noch relativ junge aber schon hochangesehene Fiabios, einem persönlicher Freund Auragar, die beide in der Kardiophylax ihren Sitz haben und die sich à la longue bedeutende neuer Erkenntnisse durch das Projekt Mutualis erhoffen. ** Gavidaris, eine an Forschung und Ideenaustausch interessierte Erzmaga des Hauses Erengar im Tribunal von Neu-Malata. Sie erhofft sich auch eine Stablisierung des Tribunals des Westlande. Sie ist über Fiabios mit Auragar in Kontakt gekommen und korrespondiert eifrig mit ihm; **'Almarha': dieser Konvent erhofft sich dadurch einen besseren Zugang zu den diversen magischen Traditionen und à la longue auch einen - bitter benötigten - Bündnispartner im Tribunal. *'Im Orden von Lessarelin': Mitglieder des Konvents Konventsmitglieder im Überblick Fraktion Magier Gesinde und Begleiter Größenverhältnis Orden des Lonkham 1 5 19,33% Kol'abaha 1 5 19,33% Abgesandte aus Lessarelin 1 5 19,33% Orden des M'tharach 1 12 42% Belegschaft insgesamt somit: 31. Zusätzlich drei Angestellte, die nicht in Mutualis schlafen. Konventsmitglieder im Detail Namentlich handelt es sich um: *Auragar vom Orden von Lônkham- Mensch :*Valeris de Valet, Auragars Kämmerin und Haushofmeisterin von Mutualis - Mensch :*Ulban, Auragars Shield Grog - Mensch (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Madartha, Köchin und Einkäuferin - Mensch :*Taumelan, Waldläufer, Xilah-Verehrer - Mensch (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Riban, Langfinger - Menschlein *Belnifore von Kael aus der Kol'abaha :*Aries, junge Agentin der Torwacht - Mensch (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Elanda, frecher aber zuckersüsser Schützling von Belnifore und Erast, magisches Jungtalent - Mensch :*Erast, Bester Freund von Belnifore, Universitätslehrer für Sprachen, Schrift und Philosophie - Mensch :*Kelborn Kulor, der Greif, alternder Kriegsveteran und Architekt für Wehranlagen - Mensch (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Orolog, der Schnaufer, Custos von Mutualis, Schwarzmantel-Captain und Leibwächter von Belnifore - Maskog (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Ununu Hammerhand, junge Schmiedin - Ork (Member of trained fighing troup) *Silidis vom Orden der Hohen Kunst zu Lessárelin - Hochelb :*Alovrea, Kriegerin aus den Reihen der Waldläufer Adiriels - Mensch (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Surdin, Handelsbeauftrageter des Handelshauses "Zur Langen Strasse" - Mensch :*Gusin, Steinmetz, Bruder von Garin - Zwerg (Member of trained fighing troup)(??) :*Garin, Steinmetz, Bruder von Gusin - Zwerg (Member of trained fighing troup)(??) :*Hediri, Kräuterkundige - Grauelbin *Orbon Perkelos vom Orden von Mtharach, Magister von Mutualis und Priester des M'tharach :*Carion Tolbak, Parfumeur, Haarschneider und Perückenmacher, Barbier und Wundarzt :*Mantis Telassa, Zofe, Hofdame und Gerüchteköchin :*Suluk Ukom, Leibwächter von Orbon (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Pandom Pannonom, gefallener Adeliger, Kämpfer und Hauptmann der Stadtgarde in Silberschein (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Selenne Umotas, Köchin, Schatzmeisterin und weise Kräuterfrau von Mutualis :*Saliata, Orbons Frau :*Okanis, Orbons ältester Sohn :*Tiris, Orbons Tochter :*Komenos, Orbons jüngster Sohn :*Sakis, Saliatas Zofe und Kammerfrau :*Koros, Saliatas Reitknecht und Leibwächter (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Etos, Orbons Hausknecht und Kämmerer :*Kumpta, eine orkische Magd und Zugängerin, die auf Lohnbasis und als Aushilfekraft arbeitet, zu Morgengrauen im Konvent erscheint und diesen am Abend wieder verlässt. :*Kusafka, Kumptas Schwester mit identem Aufgabenbereich :*Kanuka, Nichte von Kusafka, Halbork/Halbgoblin, identer Aufgabenbereich wie Kumpta und Kusafka Lokation Der Konvent Mutualis wurde auf den Ruinen eines alten Siboutempels errichtet. Das Grundstück verfügt über ein großes Haupthaus, einen weitläufigen Garten mit Teich und einer alten Wehrmauer. Zum Zeitpunkt der Gründung war alles in sehr schlechtem Zustand. Zwei Jahre später wurde das Haupthaus sowie Garten fast komplett renoviert. Die Mauer rund um das Grundstück ist frisch erbaut. Gebäude Die Konventsgebäude von Mutualis selber besteht im groben Zügen aus 3 Strukturen: dem derzeit noch im Endstadium der Renovierung befindlichen Porticus, dem in perfektem Zustand befindlichen Hauptgebäude (dem Pallas), das in einen mehrstufigen Turm übergeht und der "Neue Trakt", der ebenfalls frisch renoviert wurde. Die Konventsgebäude sind die renovierten Überreste eines alten, mehrfach umgebauten Siboutempels, der seinerseits vor mehr als 400 Jahren auf den Überresten einer älteren Kultstätte eines namentlich nicht mehr bekannten lokalen Menschengottes (einige Indizien deuten darauf hin, dass dieser Aspekte von Uus, dem Aisylianischen Totengott, enthielt) auf. Dementsprechend ist der Konventskomplex ein Durcheinander der unterschiedlichsten Stilrichtungen - Porticus und Turm haben grauelblische Stilelemente während der Pallas eine Mischung aus einem alten menschlichen Baustilen und neueren cholotischen Stilelementen (was sich insbesondere in diversen Dreieckssymbolen - etwa im Rahmen der Gesiemsverzierungen, sowi sowie den schmalen, hochgezogenen Fensterrahmen, die in Dreiecke auslaufen - sowie dem Einbau von vier grotesken Wasserspeiern auf allen Ecken des Konvents bemerkbar macht)darstellt. Die Konventsgebäude sind durchwegs aus lokalem, grauen Granit errichtet, der Pallas und der Neue Trakt sind weiß verputzt, die stark abgeflachten Dächer des Pallas und des Neuen Traktes sind mit soliden, dunkelfarbigen Schieferziegeln gedeckt. *'Der Pallas' Der Pallas bildet das Hauptgebäude des Konvents, erstreckt sich 2 Stockwerke hoch und ist von beindruckender Wuchtigkeit und Solidität, was durch die schmalen Fenster unterstrichen wird. Im Pallas befinden sich: * die Schatzräume des Konvents (im Untergeschoss) * die Vorratskammer (im Untergeschoss) * die Empfangshalle (im Erdgeschoss) * die Küche (im Erdgeschoss) * die Badestube (im Erdgeschoss) * Selenne Umotas Gemach (im Erdgeschoss) * die Ratskammer (im ersten Stock) * die Wachstube und Waffenkammer (im ersten Stock) * Valeris de Valet's Gemach (im ersten Stock) * Gastgemach (im ersten Stock) * Meister Orbons Sanktum (im ersten Stock - erstreckt sich auch hinüber in den Neuen Trakt) * die Bibliothek (im zweiten Stock) * Gemach von Erast (im zweiten Stock) * Meister Belnifores Sanktum (im zweiten Stock) Ein Kamin erstreckt sich von der Küche bis hinauf in die Gemächer des Turmes *'Der Turm' * Meister Silidis Sanktum im dritten Stock * Meister Auragars Sanktum im vierten Stock * Sternwarte am Flachdach des Turmes *'Der Neue Trakt' Der neue Trakt enthält * ein Gemeinschaftsraum für die Grogs (im Erdgeschoß) * Pferdeställe (im Erdgeschoß) * Ställe für Kleingetier und Geflügel inklusive Heuschober (im Erdgeschoß) * mehrere Gemächer für Orbons Famile (im ersten Stock) * Teile von Meister Orbons Sanktum (im ersten Stock) Einzelne Räume Meister Auragars Sanctum Meister Auragars Sanctum befindet sich unmittelbar unter dem Flachdach des Turmes in knapp 20 Meter Höhe und ist über die Wendetreppe zu erreichen, die sich vom tiefsten Keller des Pallas bis direkt zum Dach emporschraubt. Die Wendeltreppe führt unter anderem auch unmittelbar in den Ratssaal im dritten und in den großen Empfangssaal im zweiten Stock. Auragars Sanctum ist L-förmig und gliedert sich in eine kleine Vorkammer, das eigentliche Sanktum und ein Schlafgemach. Den Zugang zu Auragars Sanktum wehrt eine solide eisenbeschlagene Holztür mit einem kunstvollen Schloss (Diff + 14 Lockpicking zum Öffnen), geziert von einem großen Bronzeemblem mit Auragars persönlichem Siegel (einer sich in den Schwanz beissenden Schlange, umgeben von drei Sternen). Alle drei Räume sind hoch, luftig, mit schmalen hohen Fenster ausgestattet, des Winters meist durch Holzläden geschlossen und durch schweren Wollvorhängen verhängt. Eigen ist allen Zimmern weiters, dass in ihnen peinliche Ordnung und Sauberkeit herrscht, die durch tägliches Putzen und Fegen eines Grogs oder einer Magd sichergestellt wird. Zum Thema Personal: Ein Mitglied des Gesindes hält sich tagsüber immer in Höhrweite des 3 bzw. 4 Stocks im Turm auf, so dass Silidis oder Auragar das Personal (meist mittels einer kleinen Handglocke) herbeirufen können. Auragars Vorzimmer enthält eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit einem runden Tisch, auf dem eine Obstschale aus Silber und ein Mühlespiel zum Verweilen einladen. Schaffelle am Boden und eine große Bronzelampe sowie ein bronzenes Heizbecken in Form eines Ouoon's Kopfs, ein kleiner Glasspiegel, sowie eine kunstvoll geschnitzte Truhe, in der Meister Auragar je nach Jahreszeit seine Winter bzw. Sommergarderobe, sowie - in einem gut getarnten, schmalen Geheimfach (Diff + 14 Perception) - seine vertrauliche Korrespondenz aufbewahrt, geben dem Raum eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Fünf kunstvoll gearbeitete Silberbecher auf einem Steinernen Regal an der Wand, sowie ein phoranischen Seidenwandteppich mit dem schwarz-goldenen Familienwappen von Auragars Mutter zieren die Wände. Eine weitere Türe führt in Auragars Sanktum, dass mehr als 2/3 der gesamten Stocksoberfläche ausfüllt. Das Sanktum verfügt über einen kleinen Balkon und ist gegen Osten ausgerichtet. Der Schall- und Zugluftdämpfung dient ein schwerer Wollvorhang, bestickt mit dem persönlichen Siegel von Meister Auragar, der auf der Innenseite den Türbogen überspannt. Erster Blickfänger nach dem Eintreten ist ein ein großer L-Förmiger solider Experimentiertisch mit Steinplatte, ein kunstvoll geschnitzer Leseständer und eine große in den Boden eingelassene Vim-Rune in Rotgold. Auf dem Experimentiertisch befinden sich eine Reihe bronzene und kupferne Messgeräte (darunter ein Abakus aus Messing und eine kostbare Sanduhr mit Kupfergehäse) sowie eine Vielzahl von - fein säuberlich geordneten - Karten und Schriftrollen; auf zwei langen, steinernen Regalen an der Südwand finden sich weiteres Laborgerät, aber auch die Schädel eines Tinamschen Bergpavians, eines Goblins, eines Orks und eines Menschen, sowie mehrere bläuliche Flaschen, die Samples der von Auragar gefundenen Vis-Vorräte enthalten. Das Endprodukt von Aurgaras derzeitiger Forschungsarbeit - eine mannsgroße Pergamentkarte von Turmaras, in der alle bis dato registrierten und vermessenen magischen Phänomene eingezeichnet sind, ziert weiters eine der Wände (eine Kopie derselben befindet sich in der Bibliothek). Zwei kleine, eisenbeschlagene Truhen, jeweils mit Auragars Siegel versehen (Diff + 12 to Lockpicking), enthalten Auragars persönliche Affekte, sowie eine Reihe von wenig belangvoller Korrespondenz. Ein Schreibtisch zusammen mit drei gemütlichen Lehnsesseln steht in einer Ecke, in den drei anderen befinden sich drei große bronzene Heizbecken in der beschriebenen Ouoon Form. Ein runder Wandteppich mit dem Emblem des Hauses Margon, ein kleiner offener Kamin, zwei Eber- und ein Bärenfell auf den Wänden, sowie (im Winter) mehrere Schaffelle als Bodenbelag runden die Dekoration ab. Eine große bronzene Deckenlampe und zwei Bronzekandelaber, gemeinsam mit einem kleinere Kerzenständer auf dem Schreibtisch spenden des Nachts und im Winter Licht. Dieses Raum ist Meister Auragars Labor, indem er seine magischen Studien und Projekte durchführt. Auragars Schlafgemach enthält ein Himmelbett mit Wandbehängen, einen Bronzekandelaber und eine Bronzeampel, einen Waschtisch mit Spiegel, einen orkische und isadorische Wollwand- und Bodenteppiche, zwei großes brozene Heizbecken sowie einen überdimensionalen Eichenschrank, in dem der Magister die Kleider seiner jeweiligen Garderobe aufbewahrt. Im Boden des Eichenschranks gut versteckt eingelassen befindet sich auch eine eisene Kassette Roll Difficulty 14 zum Finden & Lockpicking Difficulty 14 zum Öffnen, in dem der Magister seinen magischen Siegel sowie seine finanzielle Notkassa aufbewahrt. Meister Belnifore's Sanctum Das Sanctum von Magister Belnifore befindet sich nahe zur Bibliothek. Ein Tor aus Eichenholz mit einem großen, farbigen Wappen der Familie von Kael und dem Siegel der Kol'abaha führt ins Sanctum. Im Boden vor der Tür ist in Messing das Symbol des Hauses Molanwy eingelassen. Übertritt man das Symbol verspürt man ein leichtes Kribbeln, dass den meisten Mundänen recht unheimlich ist. Selbst Erast, Freund von Belnifore, betritt daher eher selten das Sanctum des Meisters. Das Sanctum selber ist sauber, einladend und hell erleuchtet am Tag. Die Wände sind mit weisser Farbe ausgemalt und Motive der Sibou zieren in einer sehr plastischen Malerei im Stile der Tillower Sakralmaler Wände und Decken der Räumlichkeiten. Die Sauberkeit des Sanctums verdanken die Räumlichkeiten weniger dem Gesinde des Konvents, niemand traut sich so richtig hinein, aber eher den ätherischen Winden. Einmal pro Tag brechen die Fensterläden wie durch Zauberhand auf und ein warmer Wind fegt durch die Räumlichkeiten, reinigt sie und hinterlässt nach dem Verlassen angenehme Temperaturen (im Sommer kühl, im Winter warm) und Düfte frischer Wiesen. Es gibt drei Räume die mit dünnen Wänden voneinander getrennt sind. In jedem Raum findet sich ein Kohlebecken atanischer Bauart, die in den kalten Wintermonaten von Turmaras für erträgliche Wärme sorgen. Der Eingangsraum ist wie eine Bibliothek gehalten. Es lassen sich Gäste empfangen und ein Schmiedeeisernes Grill transportiert die Wärme der Küche aus dem unteren Stockwerk in das Sanctum. Ein mit würzigen Kräutern versponnenes Stofftuch dazwischen hält die Küchengerüche ab und speichert zusätzlich die Wärme. Neben den Büchern und Schriftrollen in versperrbaren Kästen (die aber meist offenstehen, da Meister Belnifore den Anblick seiner Schriftwerke schätzt) dominieren ein Schreibtisch und eine Sitzbank den Raum. Im nächsten Raum finden sich die Schlafgemächer des Meisters wieder. Ein phoramanisches Himmelbett sorgt für wohliges Befinden zur Nachtzeit. Der Nachttopf, ein Geschenk eines Kollegen aus Cryan, lässt seinen Inhalt über Nacht wie durch Zauberhand verschwinden. Neben dem Bett finden sich ein Kleiderkasten mit Spiegel sowie eine Waschgelegenheit (Urne und ein Krug Wasser, der immer sauberes Wasser enthält und sich nicht leert). Im anderen Eck hat der Meister einen Gebetsschrein der Sibou eingerichtet. Der dritte Raum ist sowohl Aufbewahrungskammer als auch Labor des Meisters. Hier finden sich geheimnisvolle Kreise über den Boden gekratzt und unverständliche Skizzen und Horoskope auf Pergamenten an die Wände gesteckt. Eine grosse Schiefertafel ist stets mit aktuellen Forschungsschwerpunkten und diversen Erkenntnissen bekritzelt. Ein gewaltiger Eichenschrank schliesst an einen Labortisch mit Instrumenten und Kesseln an. Er beherbergt die teuren Artefakte und Edelsteine, die Meister Belnifore für seine Werke benötigt. Meister Orbons Sanctum Meister Orbons Sanctum ist das Herz der magischen Verteidigung des Konvents geworden, und auch das Herz seiner neuen, stärkeren Aura. Es ist für alle Mitglieder des Konvents bis auf Etos den Kämmerer und Sakis, Saliatas Zofe, verbotenes Gebiet. Nur in den Vorraum darf auf Einladung hin eingetreten werden. Wie die meisten Sancta im Konvent besteht auch Orbons Spinnen-Heiligtum aus drei Räumen: der Vorraum hat einen Besprechungs- oder Esstisch mit fünf gemütlichen Sesseln, an der Wand hängt an drei Haken eine kunstvoll gewobene Robe aus Spinnenseide, die schwarz und Chitin-artig glänzt. Orbon kann sie bei Bedarf abnehmen und anziehen. Sie schützt wie eine Kettenrüstung, ist allerdings leicht und weich wie ein Gewand. Darüber hängt Orbons Schild mit dem Wappen seiner Familie und ein schwarzmetallener Kriegsknüppel, der aussieht wie ein Spinnenbein. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hängt an einem Gestell Orbons erste Haut. Die Einrichtung in Orbons Kammern zeugt von spartanischer Härte, und doch von einem an weiten Reisen gebildeten Geschmack und dem Reichtum, dem ihm seine Familie und seine Position erlauben. Die Wände sind weiß gestrichen, der Boden mit chitinglänzenden, schwarzen Sechseckigen Kacheln ausgelegt. In gläsernen Schaukästen an der Wand hängt Orbons Sammlung von Kleintieren - die Käfer rechts, die Spinnen links. Alle sind fein säuberlich aufgespießt und beschriftet, auf jeder Seite 256 Arten. Eine kleine Kredenz bietet Erfrischungen - Wein, Met, Honigkuchen, Bitterplätzchen, geröstete Heuschrecken und Soldatenbrot. Das große verglaste Fenster geht hinaus auf den Hof und bietet eine gute Aussicht auf den Brunnen und ankommende Gäste. Das innere Heiligtum gleicht einem Terrarium - eine Wand wird von einem Regal mit Glasbehältnissen voller lebender Spinnen und Echsen eingenommen, in anderen Glasbehältnissen in den verschiedensten Farben finden sich seltsame Utensilien, seltene Sträucher, Kräuter und Samen, Sand und gestoßener Quarz, Öle und scharf riechende Messing-Phiolen. Die Wand gegenüber dem Eingang hat drei große Fenster in den Hof, zur Mauer hin, die einen über die ganze Länge gehenden Tisch mit einer Granitplatte ausleuchten, der auf acht eisernen Spinnenbeinen ruht. Drei Becken unterschiedlicher Größe sind in den Tisch eingelassen, darauf steht ein Lesestand. Die linke Wand wird von Orbons Bibliothek eingenommen, hier finden sich seine Geschichtsbücher und Karten und die heiligen Rollen des M'tharach, in denen er für seine mystischen Rituale und Beschwörungen recherchiert. Davor findet sich sein Schreibtisch, und darüber an der Wand eine mannshohe Karte des Mittellandes - von Ugarat bis Lorandinel. Auf dieser Karte sind alle magischen Netze des M'tharach eingezeichnet, alle bekannten Konvente und Klöster und alle aus den Chaoskriegen und den Wendekriegen bekannten Cairns. Sie ist Orbons größter Schatz und sein wichtigstes strategisches Planungsinstrument. Rechter Hand durch das Terrarium kann man in Orbons Schlafkammer treten - das unheimlichste an seinem Sanctum. Orbon schläft in einem Bett aus Spinnweben, das ihn im Sommer kühl hält und im Winter wärmt. Es wird von Millionen winziger Spinnen täglich gewebt und gepflegt. Die Spinnen sind auch in seinem Sanctum allgegenwärtig, halten es rein und frei von Staub und Ungeziefer. Außer dem von der Decke hängenden Kokon steht in der Schlafkammer ein Waschtisch mit Spiegel und ein großer Schrank für Orbons Kleidung. Die Tür zu Orbons Sanctum ist stets unversperrt, aber geschlossen. Orbon ist kein Freund von Schlüsseln. Seltsamerweise ist aus Orbons Sanctum trotzdem noch nie etwas verschwunden oder hat sich jemand ohne seine Zustimmung dorthin verirrt. Vielleicht ist es wegen der frei herumlaufenden Vogelspinnen, die sich nur im Sanctum wohlfühlen und auch von innen nicht über die Schwelle treten. Die Bibliothek Die Bibliothek ist - gemeinsam mit dem großen Ratssaal und Meister Orbons prunkvollen Gemächern - der einzige Raum des Konvents, der mit verglasten Fenstern versehen ist. Er wird zudem durch einen (der Feuergefahr halber) völlig geschlossenen Kamin erwärmt. Der vollkommen in Weiß gehaltene, nach oben halbrundförmig zulaufende Saal (weiß gekalkte Wände, weiße Granitfliese, weiße Schaffelle, weiße Fenster- und Türvorhänge) versetzt Besucher durch seine Helligkeit und Luftigkeit in Bewunderung: die beeindruckenden Fensterfronten sowohl auf der gesamten Ost- als auch die Westseite des Bibliothekssaals sorgen für eine gute Durchleuchtung bei Tag. Bei Nacht illuminieren mehrere ausgeklügelte zwergische Bronzelampen mit Glaseinsätzen den Raum. Die Bücher und Schriftwerke selber werden der Sicherheit halber in sieben großen, mit Samt ausgeschlagenen zwergischen Eisentruhen verwahrt, die an den Wänden der Bibliothek stehen und stets verschlossen gehalten sowie durch Meister Belnifors magische Schutzrunen vor jedem Feuer bis zu einer Magnitude 5 und vor jeder Attacke durch Tiere mit einer Magic Might von weniger als 15 geschirmt sind. Eingelegte Kampferwurzeln und kleine Kristalle von seltenen Salzen dienen der Aufrechterhaltung eines vorteilhaften Klimas und dem Abhalten von Feuchtigkeitsschäden. Die Truhenschlösser sind Hochqualitätsprodukte von Silberscheins Zwergenmeistern (Diff + 18 Lockpicking) und - laut schriftlicher Garantiezusage ("Bei Ilgas Bart") auch feuerfest; nur Meister Erast und die Magier verfügen über entsprechende Schlüssel. Über den zwei Eingängen der Bibliothek(der eine führt in einen kleinen Vorraum, der zu der Wendeltreppe mit dem Aufgang zum Turm des Konvents, der andere mündet in den zu den Sankta von Meister Orbon (?) und Meister Belnifore führenden Gang (der Bibliothek nahe gelegenen ), prangt jeweils eine große, aus Ebenholz geschnitzte Nachbildung des Konventswappen. Weiters befinden sich auf den Wänden vier große Pergamentrollen, auf der jeder der vier Magistri sich mit einem Sinnspruch verewigt hat. Meister Auragar hat den Sinnspruch: "Je kleiner das Wissen, desto größer der Glaube" (in Altaisylianisch) gewählt. Die Türen zur Bibliothek sind ebenfalls solide, eisenbeschlagene Qualitätprodukte mit komplexen Schlössern (Diff + 16 Lockpicking). In der Mitte des Raumes befindet sich ein gewaltiger runder Holztisch mit abgeschrägten Schreibplatten,der meist von Pergamenten, Schreibfedern und Wachstafeln übersäät ist - Meister Erasts Reich. Weiters laden fünf im Sall verstreute kleinere "Studienganituren" - in der Nähe der Fenster aufgestellte Kombinationen aus runden Schreibtische mit gemütlichen Ledersesseln und einem ebenhölzernen Lesepult - zum Verweilen und Einzelstudium ein. Ein kleiner Altar zu Ehren der Sibou in einer Ecke, ein kleines Räucherfaß und mehrere Bronzewärmebecken und Bronzekandelaber in den Ecken vervollständigen die Einrichtung. Die Ratskammer Das formelle Herz des Konvents bildet die "Ratskammer". Nachdem wichtige Besucher meist automatisch in die Ratskammer gebeten werden, wurde bei der Dekoration dieses Raumes ein beträchtlicher Aufwand getrieben. Wie die Bibliothek erstreckt sie sich nahezu über ganze Breite des 1 Stocks und wird dadurch durch zwei verglaste Fensterfronten erleuchtet. Die Decke erhebt sich halbkuppelförmig nach oben, hier wie da wirkt der Raum durch die weiß geklakten Wände, die Glasfenster und die weißen Bodenfliesen hehr und majestätisch. Ein offener Kamin erwärmt den Raum, während sich majestätisch das Wappen von Mutualis in einem Wandteppich aus kostbarster phoranischer Brokatseide auf einer Stirnwand entfaltet. Über dem Kamin hängt ein mechano-magischer Arm, letztes Erinnerungsstück des nunmehr untergegangenen Orden des Armeander. Ein elbisches Astrolabrium auf einem Rundtisch, sowie ein in einer Wandnische befindlicher "Spinnenbaum" des M'tharach (einen stilisierter Weltenbaum aus versilbertem Blei, den magisch konditionierte Spinnen mit einem komplexen Fadengespinst umzogen haben und der, durch einen Übersturz aus Kristallglas geschützt, Glück und M'tharachs Schutz vor Bosheit und Gewalt bringen soll. Mystischer Nebeneffekt ist, dass es jegliche Form von Verfluchung im Ratssaal um + 3 Difficulty Stufen erschwert und Communication Rolls, die der Vermeidung von Gewalt und der Schlichtung von Streit dienen, einen + 3 Bonus genießen) bieten einen gar wunderlichen Anblick. In der Mitte des Raums befindet sich die große, kreisförmige Ratstafel aus Eichenholz, in die in Form eines gelungenen ganzheitlichen Musters die Wappen des Kollabah, des Ordens des Longhkam, des Ordens des M'tharach sowie des Ordens der Hohen Kunst zu Lessárelin eingeschnitzt sind. Die geschnitzten Thronsessel der Meister, jeweils mit deren persönlichen Siegel geziert, umgeben die Ratstafel. Für etwaige Besucher stehen drei weitere edel gefertigte, aber minder imposante Lehnstühle bereit. Eine große elbische Silberlampe in Form mehrere Kraniche, die jeweils Lampen im Schnabel tragen, hängt von der Decke des Ratssaales, und zwei mannsgroße, versilberte Bronzekandelaber sorgen für die Beleuchtung. Das elbische Öl in diesen Lampen verbreitet überdies leichte Wohlgerüche, die den Körper im Winter mit Wärme und im Sommer mit Frische erfüllen. Die Tür- und Fenstervorhänge bestehen aus weißem Samt, in die mit schwarzem Brokat das Wappen von Mutualis sowie Runen der Geheimnishütung eingestickt ist. Ein schöner Nebeneffekt ist, dass sie,vor Fenster oder Türen gezogen wurden, den Raum nahezu schalldicht machen (ein Lauscher an der Tür müßte einen Perception Roll mit einer Schwierigkeit von 20 schaffen, um einzelne Worte klar wahrzunehmen). Ein großer elbischer Teppich mit Wasser- und Windmustern deckt Teile des Boden und eine herrliche mannshohe Wasser- und Sanduhr in einer Ecke des Saals legt Zeugnis von der Komplixität und Vielschichtigkeit Plänen der Meister des Konvents. Meister Silidis konzidiert diesem Wunderwerk der Technik eine beeindruckende Genauigkeit - die Uhr "ginge nur 15 Minualien nach" (was immer dieser geheimnisvolle Meister damit ausdrücken will). Gästegemächer Die Gästegemächer im 2 Stock sind geschmackvoll und behaglich eingerichtet, sodass zur Not zwei Reisende und ein Gefolgsmann Unterkunft finden können. Wandgehänge mit dem Wappen von Mutualis, Schaffelle, sowie bronzene Lampen sorgen für eine behagliche entspannte Atmosphäre, die dicken Tür und Fenstervorhänge dämpfen jeden Laut. Komfortabel sind auch - welch Luxus - die kleinen offenen Kamine, die die Gemächer erwärmen. Selbstredend, dass eine dicke, solide Eichentür zur Not den zu den Gästegemächern führenden Gang versperrt,die ebenfalls überaus soliden Türen zu den Gemächern durch versteckte Riegel versperrt werden können, die - mit geschmackvollen wenngleich soliden Gittern versehenen - Fenster auf die ödeste Fläche des Parks führen und der Kamin ein hervorragendes Instrument zum Belauschen der Bewohner dieser Gemächer darstellt. Empfangshalle Zugang zu den Geheimnissen des Konvents gewährt die große Empfangshalle, die durch den Haupteingang (über den großen Porticus) zu betreten ist, wenngleich dieser im regulär Fall verschlossen ist. Groß, hoch, mit grauem Stein gepflastert, mit weiß verputzten Wänden, die durch die schmalen Bogenfenster unterbrochen, fast immer im Dunklen liegend, hat der Empfangssaal eine fast sakrale Aura. Vier restaurierte überlebensgroße Frauenstatuen aus dem alten Siboutempels, die jede eine der vier Kardinalstugenden der Weisheit (Beständigkeit, Demut, Ehrfurcht und Fleiß) an jeder Seite der Halle und große Banner mit den Wappen des Hauses der Spinnentänzer des M'tharach, des Ordens von Longkham, der Kollabaha und des Ordens der Hohen Kunst zu Lessárelin, die trotz der herrschenden Düsternis immer von innen heraus leicht zu leuchten scheinen, eine Reihe archaische Kohlebecken geziert mit den geheimnisvollen Runen des M'tharach Kultes an den Wänden sowie die großen, doppelflügeligen, bronzebeschlagenen Eingangspforten selber verstärken diesen Eindruck noch weiter. Fackelhalter an den Wänden können die düstere Halle - falls notwendig - taghell erleuchten. Selbst in den heißesten Sommermonaten herrscht in der Eingangshalle eine erfrischende Kühle; im Winter verwandelt sich die Eingangshalle allerdings dagegen in eine wahre Eisgrube. Küche In einer Ecke des Erdgeschoßes befindet sich, leicht in die Tiefe versetzt, der sozial wohl aktivste Teil des Konvents, nämlich dessen Küche, Selene Umotas und Madartha's Reich. In dem von einem riesiger offener Herd, über dem zur Not auch zwei kleine Kälber auf Spießen gleichzeitig geröstet werden können und dessen Dunst in einem kunstvollen Kamin abgeleitet wird (und dabei Meister Belnifor's Sanktum beheizt), sowie einem riesigen Backofen dominierten Raum spielt sich ein Gutteil des sozialen Lebens des Konvents ab. Von Sparren in der Küchendecke und von den Wänden hängen vielfach Kräuter, Gewürze und Küchengerät, riesige Tische bieten genügen Platz zur Zubereitung von Speisen, deren Vertilgung oder einfach zum genußvollen Lümmeln. Die Küche verfügt über einen kleinen Seitenausgang in den Garten, der direkt zu den neuangelegten Küchen und Kräuterpflanzungen von Etos führt. Ein Gutteil der nicht diensthabenden Grogs (aber auch Companions) findet sich in der Küche zum geselligen Zusammensein, Tratschen, gemütlichen Schlunzen, Würfelspielen ein. Diejenigen, die es sich mit Madartha oder Selene gutgestellt haben (Riban etwa), haben hier auch die Möglichkeit, einige für die Meister reservierten Leckerein zu bekommen. Wer allerdings wüste Besäufnisse veranstalten möchte, muss diesen Genuß außerhalb der Konventsmauern suchen, da solche Ansinnen in diesem Raum eine der wenigen Dinge sind, die binnen kürzester Zeit eine unheiligen Allianzbildung zwischen Selene, Madartha und Valeris de Valet zu Folge hat. Sicherheit Mundäne Sicherheit Mutualis liegt zum ersten innerhalb einer stark befestigten, relativ gut verwalteten Stadt. Etwaige Agressoren müssen einmal die Stadtmauern bzw. die strengen Kontrollen der Stadtwache an den Stadttoren überwinden. Nominell dürfen außer Mitgliedern der Schwarzen Legion, der Stadtwache und Angehörigen des Adels und der Schutzgarden der wichtigsten Kulte und von Mutualis keine "gefährlichen" Waffen in der Stadt geführt werden. Theoretisch müßten Fremde Rüstungen und alles, was über einen Dolch oder einen Knüttel hinausgeht bei der Stadtwache deponieren, wobei allerdings für "wichtige Personen" bzw. "die Gäste wichtiger Personen" eine entsprechende Ausnahme gemacht wird. Als nächstes sichern die ausgezeichneten Kontakte von Mutualis zum Fürstenhaus und seine offizielle Stellung (sowie die Einflußnahme von Pandom Panonom und einige "Geschenke") dem Konvent bevorzugte Behandlung durch die lokalen Stadtwachen. Kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen in und um Mutualis würden bei Tag und Nachtzeit binnen kurzer 2 - 20 Stadtwächter, bei Bedarf auch Einheiten der Schwarzen Legion auf den Plan rufen. Mutualis liegt in einem des Tags und des Nachts gut kontrollierten Gebiet, Tag und Nacht passiert halbstündlich eine 2er Patrouille der Stadtwache die Nähe des Konvents, die bei Bedarf sofort selber Einschreiten oder Alarm geben würden. Das Hauptquartier des lokalen Subjustitar Tescharek liegt in der Nähe. Die nächste Barrikade bildet die fast 4 Meter hohe solide, das gesamte Terrain umschließende Parkmauer. Hinter der Parkmauer gedeiht eine - dank Meister Silidis Künsten - wüst wuchernde Dornenhecke (mit kleinen weißen Röslein und fetten widerwärtigen Stacheln), die binnen Jahresfrist fast auf Mannshöhe angewachsen ist. Der Schutzfaktor von Mauer und Hecke wird lediglich an einigen Stellen durch die hohen Bäume beeinträchtigt, deren Äste über die Mauer hinwegragen. Bis dato ist allerdings (von einigen vorwitzigen Gassenjungen und Mädchen, für die das Eindringen in das "Zauberschloß" eine hervorragende Mutprobe abgibt, abgesehen), ist den Bewohnern von Mutualis kein Eindringling bekannt, der sich auf diesem Weg in das Parkgelände vorgewagt hat. Der einzige reguläre Zugang in den Park besteht in dem soliden, schmiedeeisernen Eingangtor, neben dem in einer steinernen Pförtnerloge stets ein bewaffneter Grog Wache schiebt. Das Tor ist prinzipiell verschlossen, befindet der wachehabende Grog das ein gebotener Anlaß zum Öffnen des Tors besteht, so kontaktiert er, über ein gefinkeltes, unterirdisch geführtes Zugsystem eine Glocke, die in der Wachstube des Konvents (siehe unten) erklingt. Von dort wird dann der jeweils Wachhabende (meist Orolok oder Pandom, manchmal auch Ulban) kontaktiert, der dann mit dem Schlüssel ausrückt, um das Tor zu öffnen. Einmal über die Mauer gelangt, könnte sich ein mundäner Eindringling recht leicht durch das streckenweise recht wilde Baum- und Gebüschwerk bis in das Vorfeld von Mutualis vorarbeiten. In einem Radius von ca. 20 Metern um die Konventsgebäude selber ist jedoch bis auf ein paar kleine Ziersträucher und Blumen jeder Sichtschutz entfernt worden. Eine zusätzliche Sicherheitsbarriere bilden allerdings Taumelans derzeit 6 köpfiges Hunde, die meist frei über das Gelände streifen und darauf Konventsfremde mit lautem Bellen zu stellen. Da es sich dabei um große, gut dressierte Kriegsdoggen handelt, ist deren Schutz nicht zu vernachlässigen. Spühren die Hunde etwas auf, ist die Chance groß, dass Taumelan nicht weit ist. Zudem ist die Turba des Konvents zwar klein, aber recht gut organisiert. Zum großen Verdruß der Turbamitglieder (Kampfsäue wie etwa Ulban vielleicht ausgenommen) werden diese in (auch nächtlichen)Probealarmen (hauptsächlich um keine Fadesse aufkommen zu lassen) durch Urolok eifrig trainiert. Die Wachen sind in dreier Gruppen eingeteilt,dh. zu jedem beliebigem Zeitpunkt befinden sich mindestens 3 kampfbereite und gerüstete Individuen in Bereitschaft. 2 dieser Kämpfer befinden sich der Wachstube, einem kleinen Raum im Zentrum des Konvents im Erdgeschoß, unmittelbar hinter der großen Eingangshalle. Der 3.Wächter hütet wie dargestellt das Tor, das Eingang in den Park gewährt. Magische Sicherheit Der Kokon des Glaubens Der "Kokon des Glaubens" (Lvl 50 Ritual, Duration: Web) ist Orbons bisheriges Meisterwerk und der stärkste Spruch, den er bisher in das M'tharach-Netz von Mutualis gelegt hat. Er gewährt Schutz vor Zaubern von außen und von innen - Magier die nicht an dem Ritual beteiligt waren oder mittels einer gefalteten Spinnenbrosche ausgenommen wurden (jeder der Magister von Mutualis hat eine bekommen, weitere acht werden in der Bibliothek in einer versperrten Eisenkiste verwahrt), erhalten auf ihre Casting Totals '-18' Abzug. Kreaturen mit einem Might Score von unter 36 können den Konvent ohne Einladung und Token nicht betreten und auch nicht mit ihren Kräften von außen auf ihn einwirken. Der "Kokon des Glaubens" kann beim Betreten des Konvents als leichtes Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen und im Nacken wahrgenommen werden, manchmal ist ein kaum hörbares Rauschen in der Luft oder ein leises Glitzern. Durch die in Mutualis dezent in Ecken und Winkeln anwesenden Spinnen ist Mutualis auch vor Fluginsekten, Gelsen, Fliegen und dergleichen verschont. Die Schätze von Mutualis Jeder Magus von Mutualis hat eine Unzahl (?) an Bücher, Schriften und Bänden mitbekommen zum Aufbau des Konvents. Die Bücher sind inhaltlich sehr unterschiedlich und befinden sich im ersten Stock von Mutualis. Behütet und gewartet wird die Bibliothek von Magister Belnifore. *Bibliothek Direkt neben der Bibliothek befindet sich das Geschichtsarchiv von Mutualis. Ebenfalls von Belnifore verwaltet, werden hier die Chroniken der Geschehnisse von Mutualis zusammengetragen. *Archiv Die Früchte akribischer Recherche laufen in den Vorratskammern von Mutualis zusammen, die in den Katakomben unter dem Konvent gelagert werden. Dort liegt das wertvolle Vis, Lebenselixier und Währung der Magier, die sie wie ihren Augapfel hüten. *Schatzkammer in den Katakomben Regeldetails zur Konventserstellung Spring Covenant (300 Build Points) nach AM 5. Edition :Library: 140 Build Points :Lab Texts/ Spells: 160 Build Points (= 800 Spell Levels) :Vis: 15 Aquam Vis; 3 Vim Vis; 3 Creo Vis; 6 Rego Vis; (Mutualis hat sich weiters zur Rückgabe von 7 Herbam Vis an die rechtmäßigen Nachfolger von Daniris verpflichten) :Hooks: Urban (Major) :Boons: Fortification (Minor/ Schutzwall um Mutualis-Grundstück), Buildings (Minor/ geräumige Gebäude, großer Garten), Influence (Minor/ erfundene Rubrik*: Einfluss auf Stadtregierung über Magistratum Obscurum) :Magic Aura: 5 (war zuvor 3, durch Orbons magisches Netz wurde sie um 2 Punkte auf 5 angehoben) Category:Kay Eriya Category:Silberschein Category:Mutualis